Dilemma
by Agent Galini
Summary: Amy and the other Cahills are forced by the Madrigals to attend some meetings with a rather individuable Psychologist. The main point, is to help them solve their problems, and get them to open up to each other. But will this turn to be a good idea, when you have Cahills from all the Clans explaining their own personal problems? Or will it turn out to be completely disastrous?


**Hello there! You might remember me from two years ago, when I was a FF writer, mostly about Amian. Still am, though I just returned to Fanfiction, and it sure changed **_**a lot! **_**I really hope my writing skills have improved while I was away, because, well, when I was a writer here I was 11-years-old…plus, I'm from Greece, so I didn't know much English. Anyway, that's for you to say, so please leave a REVIEW! **

**The books from the second series haven't come out yet in Greece, so I haven't read them yet. This means, ****the book takes place before them.**

**THIS IS NOT EDITED. YET. **

**IT'S REALLY SHORT. SORRYYYY. I HAD TO LEAVE, AND COULDN'T WRITE MORE.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

Amy Cahill was dumbstruck. Again. Since Saladin got sick after an incident took place on the fountain outside their house, Saladin was like a cat zombie, resembling Dan in some ways, that time where his whole collection of coupons were set up on fire with his pyromaniac _expertises_. The neighbors weren't happy when they comprehended their backyard was smelling like burned flesh, whilst they're really unfortunate cat was burned alive.

Let's just say afterwards, Aunt Beatrice wasn't really pleased on moving to a new house, nor for Dan's idea to pretend the cat was a burned burrito or something. He got grounded for a year, cleaning up all the toilets at their small house. Aunt Beatrice never flashed the toilet again, showing her rage to Dan in a very cruel way.

Since Dan managed to ruin Saladin's full health, since the poor cat managed to never get sick till this moment, he was forced to take care of the cat until it got better. Alas, the cat didn't have appetite for anything, not even red snapper, which Dan recalled meaning Saladin was going to die. He cried for almost all the day, shouting things like the future Ninja Lord was murdered, but then decided cats have nine lives so Saladin would just live again, if by any chance he died. Amy couldn't believe she was related to that dim-witted idiot. Saladin had just catch a cold from Dan's fall while holding him, making them both fall at the fountain, which was rather cold –scratch that, freezing- on a December night. While Amy imagined Dan would get sick, the cat turned out to be in a near-to-dead experience, as Dan called it. Nellie tried assuring Dan that Saladin wasn't going to die just by a cold, but after Dan shut both of them out, Nellie returned to her cooking. Amy imagined Nellie was cooking a surprise food for Dan, since she always thought food would make them feel better when they were sad for some reason. That was only for Saladin, except that this time he wasn't eating, which was a big shock to all of them.

"AAAAAAAAAMY!" Dan started running all around the house, searching for any presence at all. "NELLIEEEEEEEEEE!"

The house was filled from Dan's madly shouts, and Amy, hopeful he had something related to Madrigals, ran up to him. Nellie, thoroughly unconcerned, continued working on the kitchen, having figured out Dan would have forget anything concerning Madrigal stuff. She heaved a sigh, smirking at Amy's face when she would realize Dan wasn't actually yelling for her just to share something _important_. Making _Haggls _was taking a lot of pressure from her, so she wouldn't be able to save Dan later.

Amy ran down the stairs hastily, and found Dan on the living room jumping up and down like it was his birthday. "AHCJASALADINSDLSHOOEKHISLKLEFTDLJFOOT!" he screamed rapidly, and Amy tried to stop the urge to yell at him to shut up acting like a five-year-old.

She glared at him. "Mind repeating that slooowly, Dan?" Amy remarked, taking more time to say the word 'slowly', in any chance Dan didn't quite caught up and Amy had to take up other methods to take it out of him in an understanding way.

"_Saladin shook his left foot!_" Dan shook his left hand, illustrating Saladin's actions. Amy sighed, and gazed at him impatiently, hoping he had something cleverer to say than Saladin _walking._ He was a cat, for God's sake, not a doll.

"Well, duh, he's not dead!" She shook her head. "Now please get out of my way, I have more important stuff to do than learning about the enormous and epic experience of Saladin _moving._"

Dan cried a yell, and stopped right in front of Amy, making her impatient and annoyed at her brother's actions. She wasn't in the mood to hear him grumbling about Saladin, which was his only subject of talking for the past two days, in exception of pokemon or any boring video game he aced on for the millionth time. After all those dull and tedious subject matters, Amy could probably –with none experience at all, indeed- play all those videos games with her eyes closed. Tied in a chair. Inside a box. In Syberia.

"Look, I know you don't get it, but I really think Saladin is in danger. What if all those Ninjas see his illness as a weakness and attack us while we're sleeping? You do realize there won't be any future Ninja Lords after me, and I'll have to continue with heritance, which means _you _might have to be the next one. And no way I'll let all those Ninjas die in torture by you," Dan stated, his eyes huge, with a gaping mouth. Amy wasn't quite sure how he survived saying all these without stopping to take a breath.

She was ready to kill him alive, but Nellie showed up holding a big plate which included an odd-looking vegetable, with a red bow tied around it.** (A/N: Look it up, it actually exists! It's a Scottish food, which I'll hopefully never eat! No offence to Scottish people!)**

Potato maybe? Amy had never seen anything like this again. She wasn't even sure if it could be eaten. _Most _of Nellie's cooking was in the trash cane, all thanks to Dan, while the rest was on Nellie's stomach, who actually believed this wasn't suicidal.

Dan saw it, and a huge grin showed up on his face, completely forgetting about Saladin and other Ninja stuff. "Cool! What is it? It seems like a…vegetable? Umm…a giant potato? No, no, I know! An alien egg! I've seen those on Ben 10, or maybe in a movie? Oh, I think in this movie-" Dan kept rambling about all those alien movies he seen, while Amy starred at the _thing _in the plate. _It sure seemed alien, _she thought, _never thought I'd agree with Dan, especially on alien matters._

"Kiddos, I present you the mighty "_Haggls"_!" Nellie took the plate and pushed it in front of Amy's face, who almost gagged at the smell. G_od, it's sure not a potato. I might give Dan's guesses a serious second thought._ "Now, trust me kiddos, I'll let you guess whatever this is, 'cause no way this is going to the trash cane. I had to steal the recipe from a Scottish dude next building, because a certain someone managed to destroy the whole internet in the laptops-"

Dan grinned suspiciously.

"-so eat! I assure you it's _epic_!"

Nellie cut a piece from Haggls, and Amy tried to see what there was inside it. She almost gagged from the smell of it, now seeing its ingredients almost made her puke -hopefully on top of it, so they wouldn't have to carry on the torture of actually eating it. Dan still looked it at awe, and asked Nellie for a bite. She happily obligated, and a shuddering Amy looked at Dan while he was biting it. When he swallowed it all, he grinned and gave thumbs-up at Nellie, who was smiling like she won the lottery.

"It's actually amazing! What is it?"

Nellie stopped smiling, and looked uneasily at the two of them. "Umm…well…it _might _be a sheep's heart, lungs, and liver mixed with spices, oatmeal and onion…"

Amy made a gagging noise, and jolted as far away as possible from the nightmare in front of her. She would seriously prefer if it was an alien. Dan, though, unlike her, just beamed broadly, and with a new eagerness sat besides Nellie enjoying the…the…the _thing._

Nellie, shining from all her gusto, looked back at Amy, who was currently just one step away from the stairs. "The Madrigals called me today, wanting to tell both of you something quite…interesting." Amy nodded eagerly. "They have called a Psychologist for all of the participants of the clue hunt. Every single of them will have meetings with this Psychologist, some personal some not, so all of you can get to become _closer_ and, well, explain all of your thoughts and contemplations after the competition. The Madrigals will learn nothing you've told the Psychologist, they just want this person to help you solve your problems and what could probably hunt every single of you down. I, personally, find this a good idea. It'll help you also on the whole 'get the clans together' mission."

Dan's dish fell down and shattered on the ground, while Amy felt like the world turned black. None of them expected it. They hadn't seen any of the other Cahills since the clue hunt. And…explaining their problems in front of all the others…was surely gonna turn to be a _very _bad idea. Amy felt like eating all this thing Nellie made in one bite, than go there with the others.

"The first meeting is up in four hours. Better start getting ready, kiddos."

**Oh well. That didn't turn out how I expected it, but I sure hope you liked it. TOO SHORT? Should I ****continue it? Rewrite it? Delete it?**

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**** I NEED MORE THAN SEVEN REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS. **

**And should I put it from the other character's POV's too on the next chapters? Write what you prefer on your review!**

**~Galini**


End file.
